


Chain Reaction

by SerinaKuro



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dad was out of control and got what he deserved, F/M, Minor Character Death, Mother was the only thing keeping him in line with her pureness, Other, Shit gonna get fucked up before it gets better, Springtrap finds you entertaining, Still a smart one, You were loved but it was twisted, You're nothing like your father more like your mother, but damn sure will have a happy ending, not a fully happy story to start, yeah she dead, you're a serial killers daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro
Summary: You're an adult in her late 20's that's been through more crap than she should. It's made you strong, or is that what you tell yourself at night to sleep? That tough outside you try to show when really there's a weakness, fear even, it's like a domino effect waiting to happen.You needed this job. However a rotten bunny lets you know that you were the main attraction they've been waiting for, and your story WILL be told.
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why was your family different from others? There were so many demons you've lost count.

You are the main attraction.  
Your story must be told.  
You are a chain reaction that never gets old.

====

When you were younger your father had said that to you as he held your face in his bloody hands. Being no older than eight it's not hard to see why that would be traumatizing. It was 1999 and a year of terrible memories to follow as your father was prone to making the wrong choices in his short life. It was then you swore to become nothing like this man you had to call father. 

Your mother was all that protected you from the veil of red growing up after that, but sometimes it would slip. At one point you were curious why she didn't leave that man, at around ten you'd asked and do you know what she said? 

"He may do bad things that others would see as evil, but I know deep down there's a lonely man in there that needs love. He's changed since having you as hard as that is to believe. He fell in love again." 

From that moment on you made sure to watch your father when he interacted with you or your mother as opposed to when he talked with strangers. It was different. He's crazy for sure but there was a hidden soft spot for you two, he's got this look in his eyes behind the murderer when picking you up to talk, or when he kissed his wife. 

In all reality you should hate this man, be afraid, but why couldn't you? He's shown you nothing but twisted love and in all honesty perhaps a part of your brain saw this as normal however broken the house was. What ended a lot of the warmth was when your mother had died in an accident.

You saw your father across the street that day coming to greet the two of you and in your childish excitement ran across the street to meet him just a second too early of the sign. Shouting for him he didn't reciprocate the look when a rough shove had landed you in his arms followed by a loud sound of something rough being smacked behind you. You attempted to turn around to see but he held you closer as the sounds next were the loud screeching of tires driving off. 

"Papa, where's mom?" You question having a chill run down your spine having only let her hand go for a minute. 

"Don't look....it'll be okay." 

.

.

.

It was never going to be okay.

After that incident he grew colder towards you now that your mother wasn't there to bring as much light into the house as before. Your father wouldn't sleep often having plot the murder of the people that stole his wife away, but in the middle of plotting to kill people he still fed you properly and took you to school. Hey, education and food is still important! 

But this is old information.

What you all want to read are the recent ones that lead up to the end of this story.

The story after all has started and needs to be told. 

Let's fast forward to a more present day. During the year 2017 you had been having trouble finding work and needed something simple with good pay to help you upkeep the house your father left behind. The only good thing he'd left for you after killing himself off to be perfectly honest, and don't even start on how long it took to clean the house of dead people smell top to bottom. 

You weren't going to be like him. Never.

"Meow?" A chirp from your calico cat had alerted you who was reading the newspaper as you go to look up the feline chirps again rubbing against your cheek. "Marking me with your scent glands again?" So cute. 

"Mrrrow." So a yes?

It was while the cat lovingly known as Chester headbutts your face for affection you saw at the top an ad for a night guard position. "Two seconds handsome." He's picked up and settled within your lap as you skim the ad over a few times to make sure nothing looked suspicious. "A horror attraction huh? Why? Freddy's place burned down years ago." Ever curious you now wanted to go. 

Not wasting a minute in pulling out your phone that sat atop the counter near you and called them up. "Here's hoping no one took the job already," you mumbled listening to it ring. 

"Hello, Fredbear's Fright, how can I help you?" Said a tired voice on the other end, no name or anything damn. 

"Yeah, I saw an ad in the paper for the night guard position and was hoping it's still open." You question while stroking your purring cat's fur finding the motion to relax your nerves. 

"Name and age?" He questions.

That was easy. "(Y/N), and I'm twenty six." 

"Damn a whole ass adult." You heard him laugh to himself like that was amusing. "Thought we'd get some dumb barely eighteen year old trying to apply for this job. Anyways would you be okay to start tonight?" 

Well he was rude. "Yeah, no problem did you nee--hello? Hello?" He hung up after you said yes--what a prick! With a roll of the eyes you get off your rump and set Chester down making sure to feed the poor baby before you rush off to nap in order to stay up tonight. Not long after you drift off there was a dip in the bed and you could feel the purrs of your faithful companion as he curls up next to your head helping you relax further into slumber.

====

Night came quick.

Before you knew it you were standing before the attraction soon to be you hoped popular enough to give you a pay boost. There you met a taller male who looked terribly bored as he was checking things off a list when glancing over to meet your eyes as you'd been standing there for quite some time. "(Y/N)?" He questions while pointing his pen at you.

Yeah this was the phone guy. "Yup."

He looked you over once before a smile tugged at his lips sending an uncomfortable chill down your spine. Something isn't right here and you weren't Sherlock enough to wish to explore it. "Do I have a uniform," you spat out with a calm glare given mixed with a small smile to be polite. "I'd like to change and clock in for work. Can you explain the basics?" 

Fucker looked amused at your dodge. A shrug was given before gesturing you to come follow him to back where it says 'Employees Only' on the door. This place still looked like it was being set up bit by bit. You weren't the biggest fan of horror however after the way you grew up it's not easy to get you frightened over some blood spill. 

Maybe this job was perfect for you with your upbringing. 

As you walked down the hallway he went on talking about where each room was, the animatronics and what you'll be doing in full. Mostly had to do with just watching the camera's to make sure no one was out of line. Simple stuff. What you wanted to know was what this rotten rabbit in the corner was doing. 

The door had been left cracked open so he must've been checked on by someone and the door was mistakenly left open. As the phone guy continued to talk you wander off into the room almost finding it eerily like a magnet. "You look like you're in pain all slumped over in here big guy." Felt like talking to your cat when they decide to not move and ignore you. "Oh..what's that in your mouth?" 

Without a cautious thought you'd leaned over brushing fingertips along the side of the bunnies muzzle. "What are you doing in here!?" The sudden shout had you pull away turning to see the phone guy--yup that's just his name now since jerks aren't worth remembering. 

"S-Sorry, the door was open and I got curious." Didn't really warrant him flipping out so hard about you checking on one of the animatronics you'd have to watch tonight. You look away as he goes on a speal about how these are really old, and how you can't be messing with them. "Yeah I got it sorry. I'll follow you to my office space now." 

That was the end of it as you left the door ajar as your find your spot plopping down into the chair. 

"You can log in via the computer, shift starts at midnight, ends at six. It's eleven thirty so I'm gonna head out feel free to clock in. Don't burn down anything." With that he'd left you alone in this room with such piss poor explanation of how to do this job you just fiddled with the ten cameras, and looked on over to the secondary monitor that had the words; audio devices, camera systems, and ventilation. Below was reboot all and you felt it smart to press that once in awhile.

Flip through flip of the camera you calmly kept an eye out on the place while inbetween rebooting the vents. Wasn't until about one in the morning you discovered there was another page on the computer that lets you check the vents and block them off if needed. "Gosh what is all this needed for? The place won't be that popular." 

You roll your eyes for what felt like the millionth time as the computer is closed to sit back and listen. Nothing. 

Five minutes and you were back to checking the computer if not out of boredom considering it's only three in the morning. When checking one of the camera's you spot a shadowy figure confusing you at most and upon closing the monitor a little BB had been standing there all charred. "You trying to scare me?" When the burnt doll jumped at you there was no reaction other than a shrug and swiveling the chair to fix the ventilation. "Explains some things."

You are the daughter of a murderer, a dark person, so it'd take more than that. Another good trait would be that being his daughter forced you to think outside the box, be smart about the world around you. Break it down to solve it. 

(Y/N) wasn't a stupid adult. 

"Something bigger is here than some phantoms isn't it?" 

A picture of that burnt bunny from earlier came to mind and you couldn't help but slide back over to check the camera's with a grin. Okay so you liked to solve mysteries...you'd low-key admit Sherlock was cool. Never out loud. 

After flipping through the camera's you stop on one. "Hello my burnt bunny." A sound far away from your office is played as you watch him roam away. Good. (E/C) hues slide on over to the box of Freddy toys in the corner all messed up and burnt. "You trying to warn me or are you apart of his parade?"

Six hit fast with your alarm going off. Clock out and pack up to head home. 

"Now..." You laughed. "Now I'm curious."


	2. Questions With Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trix gonna learn you're a threat as well.

Sleep came easy although you'd begun to pace about many hours later before the time ticked towards deadlines to leave. (E/C) hues slide over to look at the nightstand drawer finding the need for some easing of these jitters. 

As much as you lie to tell yourself you're strong there's nothing wrong with some extra protection.

====

Curious as you may be the second night you went back a taser had been strapped to your ankle, along with a gun hidden along your body. Hostile is hostile, plus your job is to make sure no one breaks in. This job doesn't provide much beyond a uniform, and a place to sit.

Murderers don't raise stupid children.

Then again they also raise students to follow in their footsteps, and you swore to never be like him. Before thoughts go swimming in the deep end of the past you heard the chime of midnight strike. To be safe you open the second monitor hitting 'reset all' so nothing goes down when you need it most.

As a distraction partially from the uneasy air within the attraction you put an earbud in setting up a random playlist you liked. Music eased the demons within the soul so you believed honestly. Not long after the first song ran through did Secret Garden start to play causing you to hum along allowing a familiar squeezing sensation to jab at your heart.

Despite the emotion you did well to keep checking the cameras spotting nothing of danger your eyes saw it had quickly flipped to two in the morning, bored you ever softly sang along. Why not? No phantoms were bothering you as you'd been counting to reset everything every fifteen or so minutes if not less while making sure to toggle the camera's. 

Crazy? You must be a little. Then again really it was simple curiosity pushing you forward pretending that none of this bothered you deep down. That this place didn't bring back memories you'd rather not allow back in your heart.

God did you say this place suited you yesterday?

Did you hate yourself that much to think this dreadful place matched any part of you? You hated to think 'yes' being a partial answer. Time doesn't heal everything--just makes the pain easier to handle.

Not even noticing the lack of upkeep with the camera's you continue to sing to yourself catching a glimpse of yellow on the right corner of the glass. Surprise would be the first emotion to cross your face, followed by a flicker of fear at how large this bunny was standing upright.

His hand slammed into the glass startling you into sitting back ready to pull out your gun if need be. Mentally you were strategizing ways to get out it's line of sight.

"Keep singing." He spoke. It was broken yet the best he could do for now. 

Internally screaming at the fact that this large dead animatronic had not only heard your singing, but asked for more had you feeling some kind of shame. "Oh god...you heard me.." As stupid as it was you were embarrassed finding that moment being private to sing never meaning others to listen in. 

Another harder slam of the glass jolts attention to the spring rabbit. 

He looked angry. "I said. Keep. Singing." A threat. 

When you refused he only got worse and in a second you were pulling out that pistol as the raging rabbit came creeping through the door. "Stay back fluffy butt!" 

Said rotten rabbit's eyes widen as motion stop quite amused at your weird nicknames to the point his shoulders shook in partially silent laughter. "Fluffy butt? Really? Wasn't I 'big guy' yesterday?" You were new, and new meant interesting. Yes he thinks he'll keep you.

Not into giving him ledge to ease your guard you back up ever slight to get a better angle away from the desk. This was no time to be weak. You weren't weak. Being afraid didn't make you such because the adrenaline didn't mean fear as it was your survival instincts kicking in. 

"Not amused?" Platinum lights lower to the gun aimed at his face daring to test the waters earning a quick fire shot straight past his face just grazing the only full ear left. Your expression spoke volumes of that being a warning shot of sorts. "How about we play a game? I love those." Short bursts of energy were put into sentences as he put both hands up in mock surrender. 

Every muscle in your body was beginning to ache at how tightly they were pulled together ready to act if needed. "What kind of game?" 

You took the bait. He would work with the wiggle room, "how about some questions? We can go back and forth." When you didn't object he waits a moment longer before speaking first. "What year is it?"

The year? Seriously? On a side thought you had been informed of him being found didn't you? How the hell long was he rotting in the back of that broken down pizzeria? "It's 2017." Startled at the chuckle from the fluff butt you shift uncomfortably. It was robotic and rough, his voice also had a hint of a British tone to it if you had to pinpoint it anywhere. Now you knew those foreign men were sweet talkers...which is why you were trying to be careful now.

Springtrap looked down at his hands having clenched them tightly able to do the math of it being thirty years in this awful suit. He was left to rot away! They left him! This one found hatred bloom anew within. "I've been locked up for thirty years it seems..." 

Your eyes widen at the admission opening your lips to speak without thinking. "What the fuck? This place is messed up, you were locked away without interaction of any kind for that long? If I noticed day one there was some crazy shit going down I highly doubt the owners don't." That's a piece of the puzzle solved. "At the same I wonder if you deserved it. Is that the case?" 

He waves his finger in a tsk motion. "Only one question per turn, love. To the first question, yes, I was locked away alone for thirty years if your not lying to me about the date." Oh how he disliked being lied to. The new night guard here seemed smart enough to know not to test waters.

Yup, British. A roll of the eyes is given at the 'love' comment otherwise the rest is dismissed. It's his turn to ask you something. 

Platinum looked over your form now wondering something new. "How old are you?"

God, you wanted to facepalm at how people cared about that shit. "You'd think you'd ask my name before the age. At least in proper order like the prick who hired me." His head tilting was made sickeningly cute to your brain as the large rabbit ears bobbed. Fuck. You're sick mentally. Then again girls like stuffed animals NOT fucking rotting rabbits. "Twenty six years old." 

The surprise must have been obvious as you gave a glare almost pouting knowing what was coming. "A whole ass adult. Didn't think someone that old would agree to work here." He flinched when you shifted the gun coming closer. "Alright alight, no need to get flustered. I only meant it as a complement, gentleman's honor." He chuckled at the array of emotions you filtered through all while being so calculating. The gears in your brain turning and he only needed to wait for a moment of hesitation to strike. 

So maybe your age was a sore spot as it's not like you have much going on right now. "How are you alive?" Might as well get to the meat of things.

To such a question the dead rabbit shrugged honestly not sure why these suits served as perfect vessels to trap ones souls. He had a theory, but memories were strangely fuzzy after being locked away for so goddamn long!

"My memories are fuzzy so the best I could say is a malfunction." Should be good enough to pacify you. 

Not wanting to play this game anymore you cut him off when he tried to speak. "There's a dead body in there isn't it?" He showed only a twitch of emotion telling you something was going in the right. "I know the smell of death, or rotting corpses, and blood all too well. Let's say dear old dad made sure of it. Is it your body or one of rumors?" It really was starting to be a pain to keep this position, how long had you two been questioning one another and doing this stare down?

"Now THAT is asking all the right questions, love, and yet you broke the rule." This game had gone on long enough to where he could see the angle of the gun shifted ever slightly to his left. A beautiful opportunity presents itself as the body moves quick enough to take a bullet across the cheek and disarm his new bird. Her wrist was held high as another shot goes off into the ceiling thankfully not setting anything off. "I hate when people do that."

You struggle against his grip scratching at it as his withered muzzle comes down to get eye level so the observing can begin. Reminded of your taser you lift your foot up kicking his chest grabbing the item in question, but fuck your luck it's not fast enough. Your other wrist is slammed against the wall dropping it. The sounds of the electric jolt meant for the bunny lasts for but a second. "Let me go! You damn lucky charms rabbit!"

This is not your tomb.

For the first time in many years you were at someone's mercy where they could end your life so easily. No crazed father to protect you from the wicked despite him being one of them. If he's going to snap your neck then at the least you will make eye contact so he won't forget the fire you kept burning oh so small. Afraid, weak little (Y/N). Scared (Y/N) who had to put on a brave face because she was raised by a monster. It's not fair.

Your expressions were delicious as expected, body trembling in his grasp, afraid to the point you had tears. Here was this foolish woman who took on the monster and lost, but dare in her last teary moments stare at him head on with a strange flicker of fire in those bright eyes. "How strong you are." 

Again he enjoyed seeing the change to surprise mixed like stew with confusion. Had no one said those words to you before?

No struggling as to not give the killer satisfaction, don't give them anything to please them...that's what you were taught. You've left yourself vulnerable at this undead rabbits stupid words. "I hate you....for not leaving my head even in death." A weak laugh left you ready to accept this being the end. The mask was removed.

This shit is why you didn't socialize well with others, they ask questions and dig themselves roots within you. What good was that pain. All you could think about was who would take care of your poor baby back home, little Charlie. 

"Who said I was going to kill you?" He spoke leaning down again to better look at you. Much to his frustration the bell for six in the morning chimed forcing his body to reluctantly release you but not before the animatronic nuzzled his nose into your hair. "See you tonight, love. It's been fun." 

Out he went leaving you confused, and mixed in so many emotions you hated. On the floor you couldn't take your eyes off the door for a hot five minutes before it all caught up like a rush of warm air after being in the snow. "Holy shit, he played me!"

====

The drive home was traumatizing.

You fell into his trap so easily accepting that was a fight when truly that damn Trix rabbit was having fun. This was a game--but were you actually in danger? You believe at one point yes.

Back home you curl up in the biggest blanket you can find after feeding your cat and plop over in bed. "I'm so stupid...I was played by Trix the rabbit. What was his name again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was done with the entire story in mind already but after leaving this and coming back months later I changed parts of it and this chapter was written with a different path. I might as well mix it up, was gonna make the reader originally completely desensitized but that seemed so boring to not have reactions to danger or anything. I decided to mix the idea of being used to certain bad things because you were forced to put a brave front, but you're weak inside. Resentful of the past. Much more fun for me to write.

**Author's Note:**

> You're not stupid, let's hope they learn quick.
> 
> Edit: Story is going to be updated VERY slow to the point it's partially on hiatus. I'll work on it when I have the chance but I need to figure out where I want this to go.


End file.
